Dylan Brogan
To see characters and gags associated with Dylan Brogan: Category:Dylan Brogan Dylan Brogan is a journalist and radio producer who first appeared in season 1, episode 9 ("Drunk Monopoly") of Beer and Board Games, where he famously traded real money for Monopoly money. Dylan is known on the show for his obnoxious and "idiotic" actions and has become a fan-favorite guest. Dylan is known to clash with Beer and Board Games host, Matt Sloan, who can't tolerate his nonsense. Dylan worries about getting fired from his job if/when employers find the videos he's been in. Bio Various On-Screen Shenanigans During the filming of episode 11, season 1, Brogan drunkenly tore up a book of Mad Libs, then denied having done so immediately after. Brogan still maintains that he does not recall ripping apart a book of Mad Libs. In episode 6 of season 2, Brogan exposed himself to Bill Bolz on camera. In a later episode (episode 25, season 2), this incident would come back to haunt Brogan in the form of a prank call. When interrogated about his exhibitionism on Beer and Board Games by right-wing blogger, Trent Bremmel, Brogan claimed it to be a "movie making trick". In episode 24 of season 2, Dylan Brogan and Matt Sloan had their first genuine on-camera fight, however they managed to patch things up over the course of the episode. Dylan later received a punch to the testicles by a third party. In episode 26 of season 3, Brogan was spanked by George W. Bush while wearing a bee costume. In this same episode, Brogan and Sloan had their biggest on-camera fight to date, which was not resolved before Brogan left the premises. Sloan did however text Brogan an apology later in the episode. Brogan claims to have hitchhiked home with a hobo while in his very tight bee costume. Memorable Quotes * "Fuck you, Paul Guse! I'm seriously gonna kill you!", "I hate you, Paul" - S1E10: "Drunker Monopoly" * "Ooo Nilly!" - Season 1, episode 16 * "Write comments about how mean Matt is! It hurts him, they're like daggers in his heart. Do it." - Season 1, episode 17 * "It's fine, I had whole English training in my second grade teacher." - Season 1, episode 20 * "I'm not a bitch! I eat pieces of, breakfasts. Yup." - S2E05: "Drunk Mystery Date" * "I have short hair and glasses, that makes me older." - Season 2, episode 5 * "I mean, to say that I 'pulled my penis out' is not accurate." - Season 2, episode 25 * "You can tell when I'm lying, an elephant doesn't lie." - Season 2, episode 44 * "When it comes to smells, Dylan is wells." - Season 3, episode 6 * "Can you get a little better moon man?" - Season 3, episode 26 * "Don't disparage me, you fuckin' pig!" - Season 4, episode 3 * "I been through gamblings anonymous..." - Season 5, episode 50 * "I had an onion once." - Season 6, episode 17 * "People will choose sex over no sex." - Season 6, episode 32 * "What's the Ingman Bergman movemie?" - Season 6, episode 37 Nicknames * Dick-Lick * Dylan "Sex Mistake" Brogan * Potty * Dylan "Bozo" Brogan * Sex Orf * Dr. Brogie Poo * Bubbles (Mr. Bubbles) * Scheudenfreuden * Ace * Charlie Walkens * Toad * Bernie Sizzlechest * Slime Appearances Season 1 * S1E09: "Drunk Monopoly" * S1E10: "Drunker Monopoly" * S1E15: "Drunk Trivial Pursuit - LOTR, Star Wars, Original Version, etc." * S1E16: "Really Drunk Trivial Pursuit" * S1E19: "Drunk Operation (and Mad Libs)" * S1E20: "Drunk Mad Libs" * S1E27: "How the Grinch Drank Christmas" * S1E28: "Drunk Christmas Games" Season 2 * S2E05: "Drunk Mystery Date" * S2E06: "Cards Against Humanity" * S2E14: "Drunk Lifeboats" * S2E15: "Drunk U.N.C.L.E." * S2E22: "Drunk Star Wars I "A New Dope"" * S2E23: "Drunk Star Wars II "The Dylan Strikes Back"" * S2E30: "Drunk Doctor Who" * S2E31: "Drunk Time Travel" * S2E43: "Drunk Jumanji" * S2E44: "Drunk Scattergories" Season 3 * S3E05: "Drunk Carcassonne" * S3E06: "Drunk Spice Trading" * S3E25: "Drunk Cranium" * S3E26: "Drunk Spelling Bee" * S3E31: "Drunk Good Behavior" * S3E32: "Drunk Sensitivity Training" Season 4 * S4E05: "Story War" * S4E06: "Sassy - Teen Girl Game" * S4E17: "Drunk Pointing Fingers" * S4E18: "Drunk Game Of Things" * S4E27: "Drunk Bigfoot" * S4E28: "Drunk Brain Surgery and Pac-Man" * S4E33: "Psycho Therapist" * S4E34: "Slap 45 (from Cards Against Humanity)" Season 5 * S5E09: "Mr. Game (Chaotic Party Game)" * S5E10: "Drunk Superfight!" * S5E19: "Drunk Avengers" * S5E20: "Drunk Hulk SMASH" * S5E28: "Utter Nonsense (Offensive Accents Game)" * S5E35: "Drunk Exploding Kittens" * S5E36: "Cards Against Humanity (6th Expansion)" * S5E48: "Drunk Star Wars Monopoly" * S5E49: "Drunk Dick (and Star Wars Monopoly)" Season 6 * S6E15: "Marrying Mr. Darcy" * S6E17: "Bean Boozled (Harry Potter Jelly Beans)" * S6E31: "Carrotia (Co-op Tile Laying Game)" * S6E32: "Common Decency" * S6E37: "Once...(Storytelling + Bluffing Game)" * S6E38: "Insult Your Friends" * S6E49: "Who Shit In My Cat?" * S6E50: "Mr. Listers Quiz Shootout" Season 7 * S7E03: "True Story (Drinking Game) * S7E04: "Surplus of Popes + Safety First" * S7E21: "The Chameleon Game + Star Wars Catchphrase" * S7E22: "Hugga Bunch" * S7E45: "5 Minute Dungeon" * S7E46: "Haunted Millionaire Mad Magazine Game" Season 8 * S8E05: "Doodle Master" * S8E06: "Social Skills" * S8E15: "Sparkle Kitty Nights" * S8E16: "Mad Libs for Adults" Trivia * Co-hosted a short-lived talk podcast with B&BG host Matt Sloan, called "Dylan & Matt Say What" References Category:Cast